The WDF
by yugi911
Summary: It's full of blood and carnage.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the theme music, the ring announcer, the show, the computer, and myself.

(Rock Music. The W falls into place. The D smashes through a wall. The F hits the D and squeezes the letters all together. Finally, a sword sticks behind the letters. That's the WDF Logo. Fireworks go off in the arena. White flashes go in front of the enterance ramp. The crowd is going crazy)

Sean: Welcome to the WDF! I'm Sean!

Nighttrain: I'm Nighttrain!

Joey: I'm Joey!

Green-Lantern: I'm Green-Lantern!

Gunlord: I'm Gunlord!

BIGDADDY: I'm BIGDADDY!

TAB: And I'm TAB!

Sean: Tonight is day 2 of Green-Lantern's suggestions.

Green-Lantern: Thanks man.

Sean: Also welcome to our new location at !

All: What!

Sean: Yeah. We're all on

Joey: Why?

Sean: Because I couldn't get anymore episodes on

Joey: I'm leaving after this episode.

BIGDADDY: Me too!

Gunlord: Me three!

Green-Lantern: And so am I.

Sean: Ok fine, you guys can leave after this show, but let's get this started.

(In the ring. Bell rings)

Ring Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a triple threat match. (Crowd cheers) making his way to the ring, from parts unknown. Weighing in at 438lbs. Fat Buu! (Crowd boos) the second competitor, making his way to the ring, also from parts unknown. Weighing in at 188lbs. Super Buu! (Crowd boos again) the final competitor also from parts unknown. Weighing in at 115lbs. Kid Buu!

(Bell rings to start match)

Fat: Buu hungry.

Super: Shut up!

Kid: Yeah, shut up.

Super: Take this! (Shoots energy from his mouth. He decapitates ¼ of the audience)

Man: Help! I'm burning! (Falls to the ground, toasted to a crisp)

Fat: Buu make you chocolate. (Fat Buu shoots a beam, but Kid Buu blocks it and counters it. The beam hits Fat Buu and turns into chocolate.)

Kid: Mmmmm... Yummy! (He eats Fat Buu and belches) excuse me.

Super: You bastard! Take this! (Shoots another energy beam. It connects and knocks Kid Buu to the steel floor.) Time for my dinner.

Kid: Over my dead body. (Grabs Super Buu and tosses him into a steel beam. Now he starts to twist around)

(In the booth)

Nighttrain: Is he doing what I think he's doing?

Joey: Yeah! He's trying to create a tornado inside the arena!

Sean: Bomb Shelter everyone!

Gunlord: I didn't know we had a bomb shelter.

Sean: Just shut up and get in there. (They all run into the bomb shelter)

(Outside the ring)

Kid: (A tornado is finally built. He grabs Super Buu and throws him into the tornado. However, the tornado was turned into a gigantic energy beam that Super Buu made from the shot coming out his mouth. It blows Kid Buu into ashes)

(Bell rings)

Ring Announcer: The winner of this match, Super Buu!

(In the booth)

Sean: (Opens the door) hey guys, it's over!

Gunlord: Thank god! For a moment, I thought we were going to be toast.

Sean: Me too!

TAB: Me three!

Green-Lantern: This is a ride I'll probably never forget.

Joey: Me too!

TAB: Me three!

Sean: Do you what you're saying yes to?

TAB: Not really.

Sean: Never mind.

Nighttrain: Let's get to our next match.

(In the ring. Bell Rings)

Ring Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. (Evil version of 'Transformers' theme. Crowd boos) making his way to the ring. From the planet Cybertron. Weighing in at 1782lbs. He's the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron! (Regular version of 'Transformers' theme song. Crowd cheers) and his opponent also from the planet Cybertron. Weighing in at 1777lbs. He's the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime!

(Bell rings to start match)

Megatron: Well, well. If it isn't my good buddy Optimus.

Optimus: Megatron, you'll never win!

Megatron: That's what you think. (Pulls out Mega Cannon and fires it at Optimus. It hits and Optimus is now falling to pieces) you're finished Prime.

Optimus: I'll never surrender to you Megatron.

Megatron: Maybe one more blast will change your mind. (Aims Mega Cannon, but Optimus kicks it the cannon out of Megatron's hands) you bastard!

Optimus: Let's battle the real way. (Grabs Megatron and throws him in the air. PRIME CANNON! (Pulls out his Prime Cannon) FIRE! (He fires it at Megatron and blows him away.)

(Bell rings)

Ring Announcer: The winner of this match, Optimus Prime!

(In the booth)

BIGDADDY: That was a great come from behind victory!

Green-Lantern: I love it.

Joey: (Reads matches) Huh?

TAB: What's up?

Joey: I'm up next.

Nighttrain: Against whom?

Joey: Michael Jackson!

Sean: WOW! You get to face the sicko.

Joey: Thanks. I'm outta here. (Leaves booth and heads for the ring)

(In the ring. Bell rings)

Ring Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a non-title match. ("Bad" song. Crowd boos) making his way from Los Angeles, California. Weighing in a 146lbs. The "King of Pop" Michael Jackson! (Celebrity Deathmatch theme. Crowd cheers) and his opponent, from Indianapolis, Indiana. Weighing in at 136lbs. He's the WDF Non-Anime Champion! Joey aka Thunderchaos!

(Bell rings to start the match)

Joey: I hate you and your stupid songs.

Michael: Well, can I at least touch you?

Joey: No! Get lost!

Michael: I can't.

Joey: Then I'll help you. (Beats up on Michael Jackson with rapid punches and kicks) You want to leave now?

Michael: I'd like to.

Joey: Ok. (Pulls out the MUHPIC and fires it at Michael Jackson. Michael flies through the air burning to ashes out of the arena)

(Bell rings)

Ring Announcer: The winner of this match, Joey aka Thunderchaos!

(In the booth)

TAB: That match was pretty dumb.

Sean: My thoughts agree.

BIGDADDY: Well that's it for me. I'm outta here.

Joey: And so am I.

Gunlord: Don't forget about me.

Green-Lantern: And me.

Sean: Ok. Well that's it for tonight. Make sure that you write some suggestions or I'll hunt you down. (Just Kidding) ok? Next time, I'll tell our our rules in the WDF! So for Joey, Nighttrain, Gunlord, Green-Lantern, BIGDADDY, TAB, the Ring Announcer, and crew. I'm Sean saying see ya later from the WDF!


	2. The WDF's First Episode on FFnet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the show, the music and myself.

Sean: (Sees new Arena) wow! It's huge!

Tabby: What's huge?

Sean: This arena.

Tabby: Oh.

Sean: (Turns around. Sees audience) Oh. Hi everyone. My name is Sean or yugi911 on this site. I'm here to tell you that the show, the WDF, is now on this web site. Before we begin I have some ground rules here:

No leaving the arena.

Anything Goes. (Hardcore matches)

The WDF has 12 PPV events. There are

Jan: 30 MAN RUMBLE

Feb: VIOLENT VALENTINE

Mar: DEATHMANIA

Apr: CAGE WARS

May: SPRING BREAK

June: BLOODY RAMPAGE

July: REVENGE IS SWEET

Aug: BURNING RUBBLE

Sept: FINAL ASSUALT

Oct: DEATH DAY

Nov: LAST MAN STANDING

Dec: DAY OF RECKONING

They also have 7 championship titles. Here are the 7 championships and the current champion:

Video Game Championship: Cloud from FF7

TV/Movie: Joey Wheeler

Non-Anime: Thunderchaos

Women's Championship: Tabby

WDF Tag Team: Jean and Manegyk

WDF Non-Anime Tag Team: BIGDADDY and Nighttrain

WDF HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP: Green-Lantern

Well, there you have it. If you want to know about the WDF, either go to to look at the first 71 chapters or contact me. Also, I want you to suggest matches and review.

Tabby: I know I did.

Sean: That's right. Next chapter is the Halloween episode. So for Tabby and crew, I'm Sean saying so long from the WDF!


	3. The Halloween Episode of the WDF

Disclaimer: I don't anything except for the ring announcer, the show, the computer, and myself, Sean.

(Rock Music. The W falls into place. The D smashes through a wall. The F hits the D and squeezes all the letters together. Finally, a pumpkin falls behind the letters. That's the WDF Halloween Logo. To the arena where fireworks are going off in the arena. Now white flashes go off in front of the entrance ramp.)

Sean: Welcome to the WDF! We're now live at our new location in the Fanfiction Arena! I'm Sean!

Tabby: And I'm Tabby!

Sean: And I would like to say Happy Halloween to everyone! Well, I'm in a pimp costume so all the ladies can come and adore me. What's that you have on?

Tabby: I'm wearing a Red Sox attire.

Sean: Why?

Tabby: I know that you liked it when the Red Sox won their first World Series since 1918.

Sean: That's true. Ok, let's get underway.

(In the ring, bell rings)

Ring Announcer: The following contest scheduled for one fall. (Big Show theme) Making his way to the ring, from Minnesota. Weighing in at 500lbs. The Big Show! (Crowd boos at him once he goes over the top rope. Rocky theme starts playing and crowd cheers) and his opponent, from Boston Mass. Weighing in at 225lbs. Nighttrain!

(Bell rings to start match)

BS: (Growls) You shrimp. How can you beat me?

Nighttrain: By using my speed. (Runs around BS in circles. BS can't catch him)

BS: This will stop you. (Grabs Nighttrain by the throat and chokeslams him to the mat) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Grabs Nighttrain and throws him into the sound system. Nighttrain is completely out of it.) You're pathetic! (Grabs Nighttrain and throws him into the Titantron.)

(In the booth)

Sean: Oh come on. Please stop the carnage. (Bell rings rapidly more than once. Sees BS totally decimate Nighttrain.) Stop it! (Bell continues ringing)

Tabby: This is enough. (Bell continues ringing) We need security! (Security comes and drags the BS away.)

Sean: I hope that Nighttrain is ok. (Medical staff comes in and takes Nighttrain on a stretcher. Crowd cheers for Nighttrain) that is one mighty fighter.

Tabby: He sure is.

Sean: Well, on to our next match. Let's get it going.

(In the ring. Bell rings)

Ring Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the # 1 contendership for the TV/ Movie Championship. (DBZ music. Crowd boos.) First making his way to the ring, from parts unknown. Weighing in at 174lbs. Super Buu! (CCS theme. Crowd cheers) And his opponent, from Japan. Weighing in at 120lbs. Li!

(Bell rings to start the match)

Super: You must be one pathetic warrior.

Li: Not really! (Grabs sword and attacks Super Buu)

Super: Nice try. (Blocks it and hits him with rapid punches and kicks)

Li: I'm not going to give in. This is my time to shine. (Attacks Super Buu in the chest area. It connects and boiling acid comes out) That's really disgusting. (Turns his head back)

Super: Are you sick to your stomach? Cause if not, I can make you.

Li: (Turns around and cuts Super Buu in the head) I think that will solve my problem. (Super Buu's head falls off. Bell rings)

Ring Announcer: The winner and # 1 contender of the TV/ Movie Championship, Li!

(In the booth)

Sean: Well that was amazing!

Tabby: Wow!

Sean: I just wanted to let you know that November' PPV event, Last Man Standing is live from the Orlando Arena. Presented by Taco Bell. Remember, Taco Bell, it's good to be full! Well, our final match is for the # 1 contendership for the WDF HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! It's a triple threat match!

(In the ring, Bell rings)

Ring Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a triple threat match for the #1 contendership for the WDF HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! (Kurt Angle music. Crowd Boos) Making his way first from Boston, Ma. Weighing in at 289lbs. Mini Dulli! (Pokemon theme music crowd cheers) next, making his way from Pallet Town. Weighing in at 97lbs. Ash Ketchum! (Yu-gi-oh! Theme music. Crowd cheers) finally, from Domino City. Weighing in at 86lbs. Yugi Moto!

(Bell rings to start the match)

MD: Hey, it's time to beat you.

Yugi: Are you sure?

MD: Yeah! (Sees Yugi transforms into Y. Yugi)

Y. Yugi: Well let's see. (Attacks MD with a punch to the chest)

Ash: Let me join in.

Y. Yugi: Ok. (Ash attacks MD in the chest, but Y. Yugi attacks Ash)

Ash: It's time for the both of you to die. (Pulls out an axe) Now it's over. (Chops MD in half.)

Y. Yugi: Ok, now it's my turn to kill you.

Ash: Oh really. (Takes axe and swings it. Just as was about to hit Y. Yugi, he pulls back to psyche him out and attacks again. This time, he cuts him in half.)

(Bell rings)

Ring Announcer: The winner and #1 contender for the WDF HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP, Ash Ketchum!

(In the Booth)

Sean: Wow! That was amazing!

Tabby: Terrific!

Sean: Well that's it for today. Make sure that you write some suggestions and review these chapters. So for Tabby, the ring announcer, and crew. I'm Sean saying Happy Halloween from the WDF!


End file.
